flameofreccafandomcom-20200214-history
Resshin
Resshin (裂神) is the eighth Flame Dragon and was the sixth leader of the Hokage clan under the name Ōka. He was also the father of both Kurei (through Reina) and Recca (through Kagerō). Appearance Ōka highly resembles his youngest son Recca. Like his son, he possesses spiky black hair, although Oka's hair is kept in a long high ponytail, with a mess of hair handing over his forehead. His facial features were older, and more mature than that of Recca's, possessing an unshaven face, as well as including a long scar going down his right eye. In initial appearance, he was seen wearing a medium blue long sleeve kimono shirt with bandages on the chest and a black obi tied around his waist, blue gray pants and white leg wraps where he runs in barefeet. He also has a tekkou on his right arm where he conceals from his long sleeves of his kimono shirt. In battle, he wears a dark red traditional Hokage ninja uniform with a medium blue trim and a matching short sleeves and has a black wire mesh shirt underneath his ninja garb. He also carries a ninja sword strap across his back, white leg guards with the Hokage symbol in each sides and black traditional shoes. He now wears a tekkou with a Hokage symbol and a blue gem in the center which is later worn by his youngest son, Recca when he unleashes his flames including the flame dragons that he summoned during battles. As Resshin, the color of his dragon spirit form is light orange as a contrast to the other dragons who were orange in color. The most distinctive feature is his spiky hair and fringes which are red. Ōka's voice while in this form is distorted but in a deeper pitch. In the final episode of the anime, Ōka's image is briefly seen in his dragon spirit form Resshin, which Kagerō recognizes him from its distinctive hair and appearance. Personality Oka was very similar to Recca not only in appearance, but also in personality. Kokū even states that the two of them are both idiots, to which they denied, in unison. As Resshin, he portrayed himself in a different manner however. Resshin showed himself to be a powerful, and vicious dragon who would do what he wanted without fear of repercussions, and only obeyed Recca because he was amazed that Recca would dare give him an order, or on a whim. However in reality, Ōka realized Recca was far too weak to hope to defeat Kurei in battle, so he may have simply been trying to save face. He was also saddened that his first son Kurei and his concubine Reina were forced to endure the suffering that they did with him being unable to make it stop. Ōka seemed relieved to know Kurei never blamed him for this. Likewise, he does not seem to resent Recca for acknowledging Shigeo Hanabishi as his first father, due to being raised by him. Part in the Story Abilities Karyū (7 Flame Dragons) Much like his youngest son, Recca, Ōka was able to use the Flame Dragons. The true form of Ōka's flame is the phoenix, the same form in which he passed on to his oldest son, Kurei. The phoenix was stated by Ōka to be the rarest form of flame in Hokage history. Even as a full grown adult, Ōka had not seen the true form of his fire, and mostly made use of his flames in standard bursts of fire, or used his sword. When Ōka died with regret in his heart, he became the eighth dragon, and took the name of Resshin. Because his flame had an inner shape, he was able to retain his natural power and did not become a useless dragon. Resshin As the eighth dragon, Resshin's flame can engulf his opponent and either turn their soul as part of Recca's flame or completely disintegrate the soul. This is Recca's strongest move. He uses this on Yanagi when she dies and makes her apart of his flame. Category:Characters Category:Flame Dragon Category:Male